Letter From an Angry America
by AmeliaFJones
Summary: America is fed up with what his government is doing. Of course, since it seems that his opinions don't matter to anyone anymore, he can't express them aloud. So instead he chooses to write out his feelings.


Hey guys! I'm new to the site and this is my first story. I gladly welcome constructive criticism 'cuz I've never wrote anything like this before. That said, I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Damn humans. I hate them! Wait... scratch that. It's _politicians_ that I hate. Democrat, Republican, Independent, it doesn't matter. I hate them all. It's their fault my country is in the mess it's in now. Damn party politics. I'm sorry I broke my promise Mr. Washington.(1)

I'm sick and tired of politicians thinking they know what's best for me and my people when they don't even know my history! If they did, they would be learning from my past mistakes. Case end point, I have a boss who thinks I have fifty-eight states!

That brings me to my next point. My past four bosses, present boss included, haven't been worth shit. They have never listened to a thing I've said. They seem to think that they are wiser than me and know my history better than I do, that is a load of bull shit. I've been through everything they have only heard, read, and learned about from books or the history channel. So I _think_ I know more about my history what's best for my country than they do.

I mean, I've had bosses who didn't listen to me in the past, but these four have been the worst. Take the Civil War for example, it could have been prevented, but my bosses and those idiotic politicians wouldn't listen to me. I warned them it was a bad idea to beat the southerners over the head with the issue of slavery. I wanted them to try and ease the idea into the southerners mind. Radical changes like that take time before they are fully accepted (hence why blacks didn't get any kind of equal rights until the 60's under JFK). Northern politicians refused to see the sense in this and by then the southern politicians didn't want to be told how they should think. Ah, geographical sectionalism at its finest. I'm sorry I broke this promise as well Mr. Washington.(2)

Also WWII and the bombing of Japan, I tried to keep Truman from ordering it, but he wanted an unconditional surrender and Japan's boss didn't want to surrender without some kind of condition (and plus a lot of Americans were still pissed off about Pearl Harbor. I was too, don't get me wrong, but revenge only begets more revenge). As a result of this, I was forced to drop bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima (because at the end of the day I'm only a nation and I have to follow my boss' orders). I'm just glad Japan and I were able to forgive each other and become good friends. Sucks what happened to him recently, I hope he's okay.

The last boss I had that listened to me was Reagan. Nobody wanted to mess with me when he was in office because he stood up to the other countries and they knew he meant business. Hence, why those prisoners in Iran were on a plane headed home to America when Reagan was sworn in, and why the Berlin Wall fell. Now instead of having a boss who stands up to the other countries and showing how badass I am, I have a boss who wants _appease_ said countries which makes me look like a pansy (stupid pacifist idealism).

I've told my current boss more than once that we need to focus on our own people instead of everyone else's people. I mean yeah, it sucks what happened in Haiti and Chile, but how can I be a hero to them if I can't even be a hero to my own people? Going back to American made stuff would be a good start. I mean yeah, we would have to pay more for the products, but who cares when said products will last for ten years or more (plus it would create lots of jobs for Americans)? If my government would just pull my troops out of the middle east, and start spending that money (plus the money being spent to help other countries) on my people I'm pretty damn sure that my economy would go up and get back to where it's supposed to be.

Once my problems are gone, (including my debt to China) then and only then will I be able to be a True Hero to the rest of world. But alas, this won't happen until I get a boss who is willing to listen to me. I pray to God, or who/whatever is out there (3), that my people will be able to find said boss and elect him to office. I just hope my people can hold out until that time comes.

Whew! Glad I got that out of my system! Wow, Mattie(4) was right! Writing stuff down _does_ make you feel better. Oh, gotta go. My boss is calling me for something, probably something to do with what's going on in Libya. Later dudes.

Alfred F. Jones aka The United States of America (The Hero)

* * *

History time~

1&2- In George Washington's Farewell Address, he warned the American people against four things: Party Politics, Geographical Sectionalism, to avoid having a president hold office for more than two terms, and to avoid permanent alliances with foreign countries. I see these as promises America made to George Washington before he left office, hence why America apologized for breaking two of them.

3-I think Alfred is agnostic (but leans towards Chirstianity), since people can choose whoever they want to worship however the wanna worship or not worship anything at all. As to why I think Alfred leans towards Christianity, it's because of three things: 1. The majority of European people who settled in America were of some kind of Protestant faith, 2. His government was founded on some Christian principles, and 3. Believe it or not, the majority of people in America are Christian.

4- Matthew Williams aka Canada, Alfred's twin brother.


End file.
